


One Crazy Night

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Drabble [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Elizabeth "Lizzy" Waters goes to get a glass of water during a break-in and Loki comes to her rescue pulling her into his room. Things get a bit heated.





	One Crazy Night

Making my way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I was shocked when the door to Loki’s room opened, a hand grabbing my arm and yanking me inside. The door slammed shut, the lock turned in place, the God of Mischief returning to hold my body tight against his. His hands were positioned in such a way that he could have easily slipped them into my shirt and shorts if he wanted to.  
It dawned on me what was happening and I struggled against him, his tight hold on me turning vise-like and I could no longer break free from his grasp.

“Stop squirming. I’m trying to protect you,” he growled in my ear.

“From what? As far as I can tell, there’s no danger around except maybe you,” I stated, huffing and resigned to standing still in his grip.

“You don’t mean that. Did you even check the surveillance cameras before venturing out of your room? We have an intruder,” he replied, nudging my head with his chin, directing me to the small monitors every Avenger had in their rooms. It showed a person creeping around, freezing when a shield flew into his body coming from nowhere, Cap not in view at the moment.

“Oh. Maybe we should go help him…” I commented, watching as Tony and Thor stepped in as backup to the situation.

“I think they have it handled,” Loki said, still holding onto me.

“They could possibly use additional assistance,” I noted, shifting again, my breathing becoming shallow. I looked back at the monitors, watching as they handled it perfectly, escorting the intruder from the building.

“I told you they…had…it handled,” he stated, a few kisses placed against my neck. His voice was low and gravely; it turned me on but I didn’t want to be his plaything tonight.

“Loki…what are you doing?” I asked, trying to shift away only to have him accidentally slide his hand in my shirt.

“What does it look like? Not wearing a bra tonight darling? How naughty,”

“It is bedtime Loki. Typically women don’t wear them when in pajamas,” I ground out through my teeth.

“If it’s your bedtime, why are you up so late?” he asked, slipping off the straps of my tank top from my arms, letting them hand at my ribs.

“If you must know, I happen to be thirsty. I wanted to get a glass of water. You should stop what you’re doing right this instant. I’m not going to be your plaything,” I replied.

“Nor do I want you to be. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice and dammit Elizabeth I can’t help the way I feel about you every time you glance my way,” he stated, pushing more of the fabric down, his hand groping one breast, a gasp escaping my lips. He continued to kiss my neck, his other hand cupping my jaw. He tilted my head back to kiss me on the lips, his tongue slipping inside my mouth. He rolled my nipple between his middle and forefinger, a motion that made me moan out loud.

“You’re sure you want me to stop?” he asked, his other hand, squeezing the other breast. I shook my head but it wasn’t enough for him.

“Use your words darling. Tell me what you want,”

“Don’t stop. I want you. I want you to pleasure me,” I stated, moaning again as he pulled on my nipples, massaging my breasts with a roughness I particularly enjoyed.

“Good girl,”

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to the bed, sitting down. He had me in his lap, spreading his legs, draping mine over, so they’d be spread too. We weren’t facing each other yet. He pulled my top off me, his hands toying with my chest. I tilted my head back onto his shoulder, starting to pant, heat pooling at my center.

“Loki…please,” I whimpered, desperate for him to go down further.

“Not yet, my love. I plan to make you come in more ways than one,”

He twisted my nipples, a moan on the tip of my tongue. On top of him playing with my breasts he kissed my lips, my neck; an orgasm starting to build until the rush of pleasure rocked through me, Loki holding me in place as it passed.

“Such a beautiful sound coming from such a sexy woman,” he stated, one hand slipping in my shorts reaching my core easily. Why did I have to choose tonight to not wear any underwear?

“Is it common for women to not wear underwear to bed as well?” he asked, barely touching me.

“No, I just didn’t feel like wearing any tonight,” I replied. He chuckled, slipping a finger inside my body.

“Baby, you’re dripping for me. Do you like the way this feels?” he commented, pumping his finger in and out slow, driving me wild. I nodded, biting my lip after another wave of pleasure shot through me.

“No silence. Tell me how it feels, my dear,” he ordered, turning me on even more.

“It feels fucking amazing. Keep going. I love your fingers inside me,” I told him.  
“That’s my girl. Let’s get these shorts off you. I want you naked in my lap,”  
Loki slid the cotton shorts to the floor, spreading me wide, inserting one more finger inside my body. I moaned, my hips bucking against his hand.

“Faster, please,” I managed to say in between the moans. He obliged me, kissing me as he finger-fucked my core until another orgasm had my legs trembling. He lifted me and laid my body flat against the bed, laying his head between my legs. He licked a stripe up me, sucking me and letting his tongue expertly dart in and out building up another orgasm, my third tonight. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to make me come in more ways than one. The tidal wave of my juices washed out into Loki’s mouth, his name rolling off my tongue like butter.

“Time for the big finale,” he told me, pushing himself off the bed and disrobing. He slid over me kissing me, his fingers touching me, lubing me up to take him when he decided to sheath his cock into me. He linked my fingers with his, lining up at my entrance and slid into me slow and gentle, both of us moaning. Connecting our lips again, he pumped in and out of my body, the pace picking up, my legs wrapping tight around his waist; my nails dug into his back, making him cry out in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Loki. I’m close. Oh, Loki!” I screamed, the climax shooting through me. He came next, his seed filling me, his head coming to rest in the crook of my neck, my hands running through his silky hair. He lifted his head to kiss me, making a move to remove his cock from me. Before he could, I rolled him over, riding him.

“Lizzy, what are you doing?” he asked, his hands grabbing my hips, more moans coming from him.

“Since you pleasured me so well, I thought you deserved a reward,” I replied.

“Lizzy…fuck. You feel so good,” he exclaimed. His seed spilled into my body once more; I kept going until I finished, removing my body from his to trail kisses down his chest to his cock, licking him.

“Lizzy…”

“Sh, allow me to pleasure you this time,” I told him before I swirled my tongue around the tip. He let out a groan, the sheets bunched in his hands. My hands stroked him before I took him fully into my mouth. I bobbed my head, his hips bucking until he released into my mouth. I swallowed, the warm liquid sliding down my throat.

“Darling, you’re too good to me,” he said, catching his breath, after I licked my lips. He pulled me to his side, kissing me and holding my body close to his. He pressed a button on the remote lying on the side table, turning off the monitors, shrouding us in darkness.

“It’s a good thing I got up to get a drink of water tonight,” I whispered, tracing lines on his chest, my head tucked into his neck.

“A very good thing. Lizzy? I need to tell you something,” he agreed, grabbing my hand and linking his fingers through mine.

“What is it?” I asked, my heart hammering in my chest.

“I love you. Will you please stay with me tonight?” he stated, confessing his true feelings.

“Yes, and Loki?” he hummed in response to the question.

“I love you too,” I confessed, snuggling closer to him. We ended up talking the rest of the night, exhaustion kicking in right at sunrise when we both fell asleep curled into each other, never wanting to let go for forever.


End file.
